Talk:Wonder Woman: Seance of Terror/@comment-66.84.134.10-20200116215241
While Diana Prince is discussing security details of the next World Peace Conference with Cl. Dekker, a boy named Matthew is taking a picture of the Conference's Secretary Bakru and to his surprise his dead wife appears on it. The boy convinces Bakru to go along with him but when he gets into the car drops one of the photographs. The boy suggests Bakru he should meet his uncle who has the ability to talk to the spirits of dead people and that they can contact his wife. Diana, having been told by Decker that she is no longer needed, leaves to return to the IADC. As she comes outside she sees the car drive away and notices the photograph on the floor. She gets into her car and follows them. Two men who have been watching her get into their car and set off after her. The car pulls into a quarry, then turns around and speeds away. As Diana is about to turn around and follow it the other car pulls up and blocks her path. She is told to get out of the car, her wrists are tied and one of the men places her on a conveyor belt while the other searches her purse and discovers that she is Diana Prince of the IADC. Diana falls from the conveyor belt to the ground below, as she rolls down a pile of stones she spins into Wonder Woman. She leaps back to where her car is but the men have gone. At the IADC Diana tries to convince Steve that it is a psychic photograph that they have. • Steve Trevor: A psychic photograph? • Diana Prince: There's no other way to explain it Steve. The woman standing next to Bakru in that picture is his wife, she died a year ago in a fire. • Steve Trevor: Well this picture's a fake. Someone took a picture of an old photo of his wife and then re-exposed the film. • Diana Prince: No, the lab boys are positive it's not a double exposure. • Steve Trevor: Then some other technique was used to take it. • Diana Prince: No Steve, that picture was taken with a perfectly normal instant camera under perfectly normal conditions. • Steve Trevor: It's impossible because this is not a perfectly normal picture. • Diana Prince: Maybe it isn't, but it's not an impossibility either. Now faces of deceased loved ones have been showing up in photographs next to living people practically since photography itself has been invented, a hundred years or so. Granted such photographs are very, very rare but they do exist. • Steve Trevor: I still think it's a fake. We find out who's responsible for this and we just may be able to explain away over a hundred years of photographic history. • Diana Prince: Or we might find someone with incredible psychic powers. • Steve Trevor: What about fingerprints? • Diana Prince: Well, IRAC scanned both sides of the photograph but he won't have a readout till this afternoon, says he's booked solid till then. • Steve Trevor: Humans should be so popular! Oh by the way Diana, Colonel Decker says that Bakru's disappearance is your fault. • Diana Prince: What?! Oh, come on Steve, he dismissed me, said he had everything under control. • Steve Trevor: Well no matter what he says, I want you back at the embassy to keep an eye on Deputy Minister Kell and Ambassador Yamura. Those two, plus Bakru, are the key figures in these preliminary peace talks. • Diana Prince: What, you think they're all in danger? • Steve Trevor: I don't know what to think, this whole thing is very... strange. • Diana Prince: You almost said spooky didn't you? • Steve Trevor: Yeah I guess I did. Diana sets off for the embassy so that she can protect Kell and Yamura. When she arrives Diana is sent by Decker to Kell's room, unaware that it is a trap. Matthew takes a picture of delegate Kell and it appears his dead son Eric on it, he convinces her to leave with him too. Diana enters Kell's room and talks to the person sitting in the chair, then she notices something fall onto the floor so she reaches down to pick it up and as she does it emits a white gas. She sees that the person was in fact a dummy then collapses. Theodora enters, wearing a gas mask. Matt leads the delegate to the Psychic Research Institute where she is introduced to his aunt Theodora who tells her that the spirits need to talk to all three delegates about the peace conference and that they are awaiting the arrival of Yamura before any more is revealed. Due to Dekker accusations Diana is taken off the supervising mission. • Steve Trevor: Agent Marcowitz is on his way over to the embassy. • Colonel Decker: Which means you no longer need to worry about the peace talk negotiations. • Diana Prince: Steve, I'm perfectly capable of finding out who abducted those two diplomats. • Colonel Decker: On your last assignment you were found sleeping serenely on a backroom couch while supposedly watching deputy minister Kell who disappeared. • Diana Prince: Somebody lured me into that room and chloroformed me to get me out of the way and you know it! • Colonel Decker: No, no, no, there was no odor of gas in that room, there was only you. Whatever you were sleeping off it wasn't chloroform. • Diana Prince: Steve am I on this case or aren't I? • Steve Trevor: Diana, we've all been anxious for you to take a little leave time. I mean you've been really working hard. Why don't you fly to Florida, get a little sun, you can sail, scuba dive... • Diana Prince: Not until I find out how that picture was taken, who's got Bakru and Kell and who's trying to get me out of the way! • Steve Trevor: Okay, okay...you leave the name of the hotel where you'll be staying and we'll let you know the minute we find out. • Diana Prince: Steve you're not going to let him get away with this are you? If it wasn't for his lax security in the first place this never would've happened. • Steve Trevor: Diana, I'm sorry, it's out of my hands. Now go, have fun, get a good tan, read a couple of good books. • Diana Prince: Don't call us Diana, we'll call you. • Steve Trevor: The minute we have some good news. • Diana Prince: Well with him in charge I won't hold my breath! Matthew's uncle reproaches him because he lost of the pictures, and reminds him what is his function in the Institute. It seems that they have moved many times, never staying in one place for too long, traveling all over the world. Before leaving the IADC Diana tries to obtain some information from IRAC, though she is not authorized to do so. However IRAC gives her the information he has, saying as she leaves the room that Steve said he was not authorized to give information to Diana but had not banned him from giving it to Wonder Woman. Back in the Institute they are discussing details for the séance and they also plan to get rid of Diana Prince and decide to put a bomb in her car. That evening on the way to the Institute, Diana's car engine stops and a wall of fire appears on the road ahead making in impossible for her to go on. She gets out of her car hearing ghostly voices warning her of danger and telling her not to go on. Diana quickly spins into Wonder Woman and challenges them, mortal or otherwise to show themselves, they disappear. Disguised as a wealthy widow called Carol Littleton, Diana infiltrates the Institute and discovers they are using Matthew's psychic powers in dirty business. Back at the IADC Steve discusses the latest events with Eve. Yamura has now disappeared too. They know about Matthew Koslo and his uncle Lawson Koslo. He's been successful in using legitimate psychic phenomena to con people and he is now Matthew's legal guardian. Steve says he'll ring Diana with the news but Eve tells him that she tried to call earlier and there was no answer. When Ambassador Yamura arrives at the Institute, Diana watches him from her bedroom window, behind her door Matt takes a picture of Diana where she looks differently and she is forced to tell him that she is an IADC agent and that his uncle have been using him because he is such a special young man. It is difficult for Matt to believe that his aunt and uncle use his powers to make people believe what they tell them. She continues to tell him that his aunt and uncle are now arranging a séance for the three members of the peace conference so they can 'talk" to their beloved deceased. During the séance Bakru will talk to his wife, Ms. Kell to her son, and Yamura to his father. All three will be told to discontinue the peace conferences. His aunt and uncle will be paid a handsome price by an enemy country if the peace conference is called off and the border wars continue. When he leaves the room Diana looks at the two pictures he had taken, which have now developed, one shows her as Diana Prince, the other as Wonder Woman. She screws the photo up. Matthew's uncle sees him leave her room, he makes him tell him who Diana is and what she is doing there. He realizes that he'll have to get her out of the way. Diana leaves her room when she hears voices, almost a whisper, calling her name. She walks toward the voices and suddenly the floor opens up under her feet and she drops out of sight. She hits the floor, her head smacks against the wall, she is dazed, her vision clouds and her eyes close. A pipe in the wall starts to fill the room with white gas. A séance is in session and in the room are Theodora, Matt, Bakru, Kell and Yamura. There is total silence and suddenly a chorus of voices is heard as the deceased loved ones appear before them. Eric is telling his mother to cancel the conference as is Bakru's wife and Yamura's father. They insist the border wars must continue. In the meantime, Diana has regained consciousness and whirls into Wonder Woman. She leaps up through the open trap door and takes off down the hall. When she reaches the control room, she slowly opens the door and sees Koslo seated at the control console of a large machine, pushing buttons and turning dials mechanically creating the ghostly effects of the séance. Also on display are video tapes which are manipulated to effect the images in the séance room. Wonder Woman enters. She turns the knobs, pushes up switches and pulls out the control box and suddenly the ghosts disappear from the screens. She rips open the drapes and reveals a horrified Koslo to the people sitting at the table. He tries to escape but Wonder Woman grabs his leg and flings him up and onto his desk. When Theodora tries to escape Matthew uses his power to lock the door and Wonder Woman uses her lasso on Koslo to get information about why the peace conference was to be prevented from taking place. The three members of the conference return to the meeting and resume negotiations. Diana and Steve pulled a few strings and get Matt a grant to the International Science Foundation. And Steve, who wants to punish Diana for staying on an assignment she taken off, Diana told Steve that Colonel Decker lie to her but Steve tells her that Colonel Decker is now Private Decker so he insists that she takes a vacation and hands her a plane ticket, hotel reservations and official orders to have the time of her life. She tells him that she doesn't want to go, that she's not prepared but everything she says she doesn't have, suntan lotion, books and a film for her camera, Rover manages to produce. So she has no choice but to go as the Arthur TV Series Theme Song Plays to the 1996 animated show. D.W. sees Arthur, D.W. says "Hey!" & Arthur falls & Crashes into the Wonder Woman Set & the letters of Arthur Fall & Shatter starting an Arthur Episode The Contest It all started when Arthur and his friends were outside in the park when they saw Buster writing something down, and it turns out it was the story that he writing for the Andy and Company contest. After the title card, Arthur and his friends are watching Andy and Company when Buster presents his story. The Day The Earth Was Saved (South Park) Buster is waiting for aliens to come down to earth. The aliens don't come at first, and Buster gets frustrated. Francine, Arthur and the Brain leave, thinking that Buster is just telling a lie. The aliens come after they leave, and the UFO crushes Buster. Francine comes back and says "Hey, you squished Buster!" The aliens come out of the UFO, and 2 of them carry Arthur into their UFO. They take of his clothes. The aliens did not want to eat Arthur, so they through him out of the UFO. The UFO flies away and then Arthur says "What the!" And Brain replies "It appears you have high cholesterol forming Arthur. These aliens must be health conscious!" Arthur, Brain, and Francine then scream "THE EARTH IS SAVED!" Buster then wakes up from being knocked out and asks his friends "What happened?" THE END. After Buster's story, Arthur questions it. Everyone wants to write a story. In the kitchen, Arthur is writing a story when D.W. appears to get a cookie, bothering Arthur. He begins to call for his mom, but then, he looks at the camera, smiles, and continues his story. At the Sugar Bowl, Muffy presents her story. My Life As a TV Show (Beavis & Butthead) At a fashion show Muffy comes out on stage dressed as the green Teletubby Dipsy and in the audience Buster and Arthur make a comment about her and laugh to which Muffy hears this and goes back stage upset. Then D.W. appears on stage with a white and purple dress on and a purple hat on to which Buster and Arthur find her to be attractive and behind stage Muffy reveals that she knew that D.W. would be better than her and decides to switch to plan B, which is stink ball. THE END . After Muffy's story, everyone argues until Brain interrupts with his story. Hair Growth Formula (Dexter's Laboratory) In his laboratory scientist Brain shows his friends Francine, Muffy, and Binky his new invention which his hair growth formula which he discovered when he was inventing a new cherry soda. He turns a bowling ball into a hairy bowling ball and a carrot into a hairy carrot to which Binky asks "Why would anyone want hairy carrots?" To which Brain replies "To go with hairy fish." And he shows his friends a hairy friends which makes them feel sick and they leave. Brain then reveals to the viewers that his new invention is really unappreciated. Later on Arthur shows up and asks Brain if the formula is his new invention. To which Brain replies "Yes. It's some kind of Deodorant." Arthur replies "Good. Because I ran all the way here and I stink." And before Brain can stop him Arthur uses the formula and gets turned into a hairy couch with glasses. When Arthur sees his reflection in a mirror he runs into the woods to hide and meets Bigfoot who looks like a big hairy couch himself. Arthur asks Bigfoot if he used Brain's hair growth formula invention too to which Bigfoot nods in agreement. THE END. After Brain's story, Francine and Binky present their story. The Amazing Fight (WWE) In a wrestling match Arthur faces off with the famous wrestler Hulk Hogan and Arthur manages to win the fight by just kicking his right foot on the mat which causes Hulk to scream like a girl and run away scared. The announcer then announces that Arthur will fight John L. Sullivan, Floyd Patterson, Barney Rose, and the United Press International. THE END. After Francine and Binky's story, Francine questions why Arthur fights the United Press International, to which Binky admits he copied that from under the picture, then Arthur presents his. The Troubled Sister (Dr. Katz) 10 years into the future, Arthur (who is now 18 years old) visits his psychologist, and tells him that his sister D.W. has been troubling him. He then tells the psychologist a story of how last week Arthur had D.W. go and get his car while he went to get his new house. When D.W. gets to Arthur's new house Arthur asks "Where's my car?" And D.W. replies "Your car was just blah! I traded it in for something much nicer." The new car that D.W. bought for Arthur is a girl car with a pony on it, to which Arthur lets out a horrified scream. THE END. After Arthur's story, everyone mails their story. Five years later, they heard the winner was Holly Holland. While they're in the park, Arthur says they could come up with more stories, and Binky replies, "Without a contest?" Arthur then asks if they remember how much fun they had, and Buster says that Arthur's right: "Who cares who won?" Muffy then suggests that they can write about things that really happened to them; Francine replies that there is just one thing wrong with that: "Nothing's ever happened to us." Arthur replies with "Are you kidding? What about when we first had Mr. Ratburn? We thought he was a monster." Buster adds, "Right, or when I moved away." Francine says, "I guess you could do something about when I taught Arthur to play baseball." The episode then ends with the Characters thanking the People who came up with the stories throught the Episode.